Terminator: Future War
by hero101
Summary: This Starts When Heatwave, Boulder, and Bulkhead returns to the Future in 2029. But they are not the only ones to Enter the Game. There's going to be New Players entering the Game as Well. Welcome,... to the "Future War".


**Hey Guys, Richard here. This Story is after the War of "Autobots vs Skynet". Now the Future War has Began.**

* * *

We start this Story in a Game Factory with New VR Helmets in Production, and is Ready for Gamers from Around the Globe on who loves to play this Game. Then a VR Box is came to View revealing the New Game: "Terminator Future War online". Then the Trucks are coming to Each Game Store, and that is where our Journey Begins.

* * *

Mainland, Rescue Bot Training Facility.

You might remember these Three Autobots: the "Heroes of the Resistance": **Bulkhead, Heatwave,** and **Boulder.** Their Playing a Xbox 360 game: "Terminator Salvation the Game". they were finishing the Game as the Cutscenes come in. Gramm came to say Hello with a Wagon Behind Him, "Hey Gramm, what you got there?" said Boulder. Gramm Explained, "Ever since you guys went to the Future in the Year 2018, and Help the Resistance in the War. I might had a Feeling that You want to go back there, so I got these for You" said Gramm as He shows the New VR Helmets.

Bulkhead, and Boulder were Supersized, "Wow!" said Bulkhead, "Did You got those Helmets by yourself?" said Boulder. Gramm nodded No, "Nah, Dad Helped with that" said Gramm. Heatwave comment, "No Offense, But their to Small for Us" said Heatwave. "I can take care of that, Elma. Simon says "Shrink the Bots" said Gramm. The Bots are worried, " **I beg your Pardon!** " said Heatwave, Boulder, and Bulkhead together. Then a Shrink Ray came out of nowhere, and just shrink to Autobots into Human Size. "There. Now You can where the Helmets like this" said Gramm. Heatwave picks it Up, "Let's get this Started" said Heatwave as He puts on the Helmet. The Other Two were putting on the Helmet as well. "Good Luck All of You" said Gramm as He turns on the Game.

* * *

Kim Possible's House.

 **Kim Possible** was doing her cheerleader practice, until the Kimunicator started to beep: "Beep, Beep, Beep-Beep". Kim knew who it was with that ring-tone, "Whats the Sitch Wade?" said Kim. "Kim, it's this New Online Game" said Wade. Kim is Confused, "a Game? my Dweebing Brothers play those king of games" said Kim. "But, Rumors heard about Skynet, and..." said Wade. That convinces Kim, "Wait Skynet!, the one that use Nuclear Missiles all over the World?!" said Kim. "Yeah that One" said Wade. Kim knows what to do, "Get Me in the Game" said Kim. Wade was Already on it, "Already did, a VR Helmet is at You Room" said Kim went Upstairs while avoiding her brothers, and in her room, She puts on the Helmet, and Started on.

* * *

Lilo's House.

Lilo was back from Hula School, and heard over to some kids about a Online Game, and went to talk to Stitch. "I'm Home Stitch" said Lilo. "Aloha Lilo" said Stitch as He holds Two VR Helmets. Lilo knew what their for, "Stitch, did You get it Already?" said Lilo. Stitch Nodded Yes, "Play, Play, Play!" said Stitch. He, and Lilo went to their Rooms until Pleakley called, "Lilo! come down, I made some snacks" said Pleakley. This is what their was afraid of, "Oh-No" said Lilo, and Stitch. They came downstairs, peak to see Pleakley made waffles with leaves. "Run!" said Lilo as She, and Stitch made it to the Elevator in Time.

They Put the Helmets on, and Start the Game.

* * *

Kirito's House.

Kirito was heading to ALO to meet up with his Friends, until a Door Bell Rang.

He went to the Door to see Who it is, and a Mail just lay there with no reason. Kirito picked it up, and opened it. A Game Cartridge slides to his hand, "Whats this?: Terminator Future War. Hmmmmm" said Kirito as He calls Yuuki about the Game, "Hello Asuna, It's Me Kirito" said Kirito. "Oh Hey Kirito, how are you doing?" said Asuna. "I'm Ok, Listen I found a Package that has a Game that is called: Terminator Future War" said Kirito. "What! You have that Game. You are Lucky to get that" said Asuna. "So I'm Gonna Check this Out, See You Later" said Kirito as he ends the call.

Then He looks at the Letter: "Dear Kirito. I got this Game for You, and I hope that You like it. You will have a New Clothes, and the Same Real World Avatar when You were Trapped in Sword Arts Online. But This Time, You will have the Same Weapons that You have in Gun Gale Online: Photon Sword, and the Five-Seven Hand Gun when You Enter this Game. I hope You Conquer this One. From Your Old Friend: Kikuoka Seijiro".

Kirito heads to his Room, and Puts on the VR Helmet, and Starts the Game.

"Link Start!" said Kirito as He, and Other Players are now entering the War.

* * *

 **Thank You for Reading this Chapter I'll see You on the Next Story.**


End file.
